The Babysitter
by sesshomaru103
Summary: I can't help it if Thor practically forces pint after pint into my hands. Based on a prompt from Tumblr.


The great hall was full of noise as the warriors drank, celebrating in yet another victory. It seemed like most of Asgard was celebrating alongside them causing the large room to become very crowded. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, but would never admit it to anyone. Next to me, Thor was having a drinking contest with Volstagg, the table in front of them littered with goblets, the results of the massive amount of mead consumed.

I sat quietly, watching in morbid fascination as I slowly nursed my own drink. I was hoping to sneak away soon and retire to my chambers before the two fools in front of me became even more boisterous.

Just as I was about to leave Thor placed a large hand on my shoulder keeping me in place. "Come now, milady," he slurred. "It is far too early for one to retire. Take another drink with me."

I tried not to wince beneath the weight of his hand. I knew he wasn't about to let me leave anytime soon, and so with a sigh I agreed to another drink. "Fine, but just one more."

Thor let out a hearty laugh as he motioned over a servant laden with multiple tankards of mead. "It's about time you let loose. You are far too uptight."

I couldn't do anything but give him a forced smile. It wasn't the first time someone had called me uptight, and I knew it would be far from the last, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. For some strange reason hearing it tonight made me want to drown my sorrows in the amber liquid in front of me. Without a second thought I took a large gulp feeling a slight tingle travel throughout my body. Enjoying the feeling I allowed myself to finish the entire drink without stopping. Forcefully bringing my cup to the wooden surface of the table with a clink, I turned to Thor. "Who's uptight now?" I asked venomously.

Thor let out a mighty laugh which the others around joined in. "I knew it wouldn't take too much to get you to let go."

I frown, but quickly grabbed another cup and slugged back its contents. "You're not funny, Thor," I slurred out before a giggle escaped my lips.

A smile stretched across Thor's face at my giggle. "I knew you'd be more enjoyable after you had a few."

I couldn't help but make a face at him, barely keeping my tongue behind my lips. That only caused a full body laugh to come from the bulk of muscles in next to me. Already, I was getting a headache from the noise. With a groan, I lay my head onto the table.

"What is Odin's name is going on here?" a familiar voice reached my ears.

Slowly, I lifted my head to look at the offender. Loki stood there with a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand. Meeting my eyes his smirk grew larger. "Having fun?" he asked knowingly.

This time I couldn't hold back and stuck out my tongue at the younger prince which cause the other men around us to laugh. "I was, until you showed up." I tried my best to be sassy, but I had a feeling that it failed.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough," I giggled shortly before grabbing the cup from his hand and downing the contents before he could complain too much. Once the cup was empty I placed it with the other and while looking at him I licked my lips.

He gave a half-hearted glare in my direction. "I think you've had enough," he said grabbing my arm to pull me up.

When I stood up I could feel the alcohol hit me all at once. The world spun and to keep myself from falling I threw my arms around Loki using him to keep balanced. A quiet moan escaped my lips and I rested my head against his chest. "Ugh, I wasn't ready for that," I whispered.

I could feel the chuckle reverberating in his chest. "And here you thought you were fine," he patronized while holding me up.

"I was fine." I insisted making no attempts to move away from him. "Well I was until you made me get up," I grumbled. Slowly, I lifted my head off his chest and this time there was minimal spinning of the world. "I blame you."

Lightly he laughed before taking a half step away from me. Gently he let go of my arms and watched as I swayed slightly, but remained upright. "Come, you've had enough for the night," he urged gently. "Let me take you back to your chambers." Slowly, making sure I'd let him, he approached me. He cupped one of my elbows with a hand while his other hand traveled to my lower back. With light pressure to my back he began to guide me away from the hall.

I turned back quickly to wave goodbye to Thor and the others. "Bye guys," I stated cheerfully. "See you later." A chuckle followed before Loki pushed me out the doors. The moment we walked past the door I stumbled. Grabbing hold of his shirt kept me from falling to the stone floor.

"Be careful, you klutz," Loki said with a laugh.

"I can't help it," I mumbled squeezing his arm tighter afraid to let him go.

Gently, Loki pried my hand away loosening my death grip on him. "Let's just get you to bed before you hurt yourself or me." This time he pulled me to his chest and held me tightly under both arms. I gripped onto him once more, but not as tightly this time.

Slowly, we made our way through the twist and turns of the palace. With each step we take I begin to feel dizzier and I clutch to Loki even tighter. With another step my knees buckle from under me and had Loki not had a tight grip on me I would have hit the floor. He stopped walking so I could get my dizziness under control. I tugged at him silently asking for him to let me go so I could sit on the floor. Slowly I sink to my knees before curling into a tight ball. My head hurts and I my stomach feels sour. My breath became ragged. This was why I didn't drink much. It never ended up going well for me.

I felt Loki kneel by my side, but he didn't make any other movements. After a few moments, I felt his hand rub my back lightly, comforting me. The light pressure was comforting but did little to relieve my symptoms. I had no clue how long it would be before I would be able to stand let alone make it back to my chambers. Loki leaned me back against his chest and I was too weak to protest. Without warning I was lifted into his arms. Feebly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed the slight rocking of him walk to put me in a half asleep state.

Before I noticed, we were already to my chambers. Slowly, he set me down on the chair in front of the vanity. I placed an arm on the smooth surface and rested my head in the palm of my head.

"Can you change into your nightclothes on your own?" Loki asked quietly.

I was quiet for a moment while I thought about it. "I may need some help, actually," I said quietly. "I don't think I'll be able to undo my breastplate or the ties if I'm honest." I looked away from him, but I could still see him in the mirror. My face was red from the confession. It was strange to think of him helping me undress.

Loki let out a small chuckle stepping closer to me. I could feel the heat from him as hands found my waist. Slowly they inched up my rib cage until coming to the clasp that held the metal in place. He made quick work of the buckles and gently lifted it away from me. I did my best to avoid looking at him the entire time. After setting it next to the vanity he returned and placed his hand gently on my shoulders. The hands moved slowly from the outside towards my neck before one hand slide down the seam at my spine. Deftly, he unlaced the cord but made no move to remove the fabric.

His hands left me and he took a step back. "Change into your evening gown and I'll be back with something to make you feel better."

I turned to face him and nodded. "Alright." I waited until the door closed behind him to slowly force myself into a standing position leaning heavily on the table. The fabric fell from my shoulder no longer tightened to my body. I stepped out of the puddle at my feet and made my way the the wardrobe. Opening the doors, I selected a simple shift knowing it would be easy to pull on with no strings. Once it covered me I slowly inched my way to the welcoming sight of my bed.

I had barely sat on the plush surface when a knock sounded at my door. "It's alright Loki," I let out quietly.

No sooner had the words left my mouth did the door creak open. Loki quickly strolled to my side holding a chalice in his hands. Sitting next to me on the bed he handed me the cup. "Drink and you'll feel better. It'll help you sleep." I nodded quickly before taking a sip. The liquid tasted horrible bitter and I made a face at the taste. Loki laughed lightly at the sight. "I know it taste horrible, but you need to finish it."

"Ugh, do I have to?" I whined holding the cup as far away from me as possible, eyeing the liquid as if it might attack at any moment.

Loki laughed once more. "Yes darling, you must drink it all. Please don't make me force you."

I pouted a few minutes more before letting out a defeated sigh. I had a silent stare down with the contents of the cup before deciding it would be better to just chug it and get it over with. Taking a deep breath of courage I brought the metal to my lips before tilting it back a consuming it as quickly as possible. I coughed at the feeling left behind pushing the cup into Loki's hands and away from me. "Please don't make me do that again."

"Don't get drunk again and I won't have to," he admonished. "Now lay back and get some sleep. I'll bring you something in the morning for your hangover."

He pushed me back onto the pillows gently before pulling the blankets up the my chin. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy as he stroked from my forehead down my face. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure lift from the bed as he stood. I reached out grabbing the fabric of his pants. "Please don't go," I whispered.

I could feel the frown cross his face although I didn't open my eyes. He pulled my hand away from his pants and rubbed the back of it gently with his thumb. "Please," I asked again. "Just until I fall asleep at least.

I heard him sigh quietly. I could just imagine the slump of his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, but just until you fall asleep," he agreed reluctantly. He let my hand go before walking around the bed and sitting on the other side. I could feel him lay down next to me from the shift of the bed.

I smiled at his action. I knew it was a shot in the dark that he'd actually stay but I was glad I took the chance. I turned to face Loki and inched my way towards him. His back was turned to me, but I didn't mind. I grabbed onto his shoulder and rested my forehead between his shoulderblades. With a smile I whispered, "Thank you Loki for taking care of me tonight."

His hand covered mine with a gentle weight. "Anything for you," I heard him whisper before sleep overcame me.


End file.
